x N A M E x G A M E S x
by pinkglassesxorangenails
Summary: Shane is caught kissing his ex-girlfriend Yvonne. Mitchie doesn't believe the rumors at first. Mitchie ends up upset and depressed. Does Mitchie have a chance to move on? Or review please. Plus Trailer of the sequel x L Y I N G x G A M E S x
1. Prologue

The clock ticked and tocked as I sat there in class

**I own nothing. Seriously, What is wrong with me? I'm doing all these one-shot. Usually I'm one for big stories but when I come up with an idea it seems to fizzle. Whatever I'm going to still write this. Mwahaha. **

**Shane do your thing**

**Shane: Yeah...she owns nothing...**

**cheerful and smiles THANKS SHANE!**

**Shane: ...yeah...ok...**

**Jason: Can somebody make me a birdhouse?**

**Yeah alright...ONTO THE STORY**

**Jason: BUT MY BIRDHOUSE!**

xXx

The clock ticked and tocked as I sat there in class.

Nevertheless, I couldn't hear tick tock all I heard was: Shane. Shane. Shane.

I was in English. I sat next to some nerd. Who was working hard on his project. His name all scrawled out and using words, I didn't understand. He had brown hair and green eyes. I looked down at his name. His name was Nate. That made me think of Connect three. That also made me think of the hotheaded lead singer, Shane.

I sighed. This poor pitiful me attitude is getting on my nerves.

Anyway, We were doing something stupid and time consuming on the first day. We were supposed to write words that describes us with our name.

You know. So there I sat. I had Mitchie scribbled on my paper. I hate these kinds of things. I always feel like I'm bragging. So maybe I'll do one that reflects the bad side of me because it didn't matter. He wasn't here and I could care less about this project.

**M for Moron**, because I can't believe I was stupid enough to believe him.

**I for idiotic**, because only an idiot like me couldn't see that it couldn't last.

**T for Tangles**, because I have tangles in my hair.

**C for Crazy**, because I am.

**H for Heart Broken**, because he left me, He didn't care anymore.

**I for Ignorant** because even though it's flashing all over E!News that Shane Gray was dating someone I ignored it.

**E for Empty **because I feel so stupid and I still miss him so much.

**M  
I  
T  
C  
H  
I  
E  
**

Now I know...Mrs. Richards (I think that's her name)...will be angry with me. So maybe I should do another one.

**S**elfish

**H**eartbreaker  
**A**ss  
**N**ever thinks of anyone but himself

E...E...What would be good for E? Emotional? E...E...E

NEVER MIND! So much for getting over this poor pitiful me.

**Press the amazing purple button!**


	2. How is it freaking fair?

I would like to thank the anonymous reader sweetrthanyou for giving me the kick in the butt I needed

**I would like to thank the anonymous reader sweetrthanyou for giving me the kick in the butt I needed. She gave me tons of ideas. And thanks for saying I was a good writer. Tehhe.**

**Hit it Hip Hop Dancing Boy in Hasta La Vista**

**Hip Hop Dancing Boy in Hasta La Vista: She doesn't own anything! break dances**

**Me: YAY!**

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 1**

**HOW IS IT FREAKING FAIR?**

There I was with that stupid paper. How is it fair? How is it freaking fair?

How is that? We left camp everything was great. We even agreed to see each other and then next I know I see him kissing some blonde hoe on the street.

While, here I sit next to Nate. He's off with that girl. What hurts the most is knowing I don't compare. It's as if it was a fling or maybe it was his turn to hurt me.

But I thought he was-we were-I was-as if it matters anymore. The bell rang, I grabbed all my things and went into the hall. I went to my locker. I put in the combination. After three tries, I finally got in there.

And there it was staring at me. I cringed.

The dark green trees neighboring the light blue glimmering lake. There I was smiling my dorky smile next to him. I was wearing my favorite blue baby doll. Shane had his arm around me, he had his black jacket on and a black shirt on. He was smiling with his mouth closed.

All on that picture held by a green magnet.

_FLASH BACK_

"Shane! Put me down" I playfully yelled at him. He swung me around.

"I'll throw you in" He whispered, "Don't think I won't"

"Come on I have my mom's camera!" I lightly slapped his shoulder.

"Alright. Alright." He kissed the back of my head, and set me down. Trying to get him to settle down was trying to get a little kid not to touch or want a toy in the toy store. "Let's take this so I can throw you in the lake." And with that, the flash went off.

_End of FLASH BACK_

I took the magnet off the picture and stuffed it in my hobo bag of a purse. I could feel the hot tears welling up in my eyes. I walked into the girls' bathroom. I locked myself in the bathroom. I slid down the bathroom wall and sat. My mom would be screaming at me at how unsanitary this was.

My Mascara ran down my face. I silently mumbled "Why?" I was weeping.

There isn't a word that could describe how I was feeling. It was worse than sobbing. I've never cried this much.

I'd like to know what he was thinking.

I'd like to know why he couldn't have just broken up with me.

I'd like to know a lot of things.

But I guess all I'm ever going to get the information is from E!News.

And we all know celebrities lie.

Especially to their non-famous girlfriends and E!News.


	3. Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater

Peggy would you like to play your guitar and tell us the disclaimer

**Chapter 2 is up! WOO HOO!**

**Okay the songs of this chapter are Unfaithful: Rhianna, This is me: Camp Rock & One Day at a time: Jonas Brothers. (I've been addicted to their first CD since I heard it)**

**Peggy would you like to play your guitar and tell us the disclaimer.**

**Peggy: plays badly on the guitar She doesn't own anything! Disney does! So here It is! Here it is!**

**Me: ...ok...**

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 2**

**Cheater. Cheater. Pumpkin Eater.**

"Ow" Jason hit his head on the wall. "Ow" He did it again. "Ow"

"JASON!" Nate screeched. "If you hit your head on the wall it's going to hurt."

"Shhh...Nate I'm trying to get Shane to talk." He looked at him as if it was the most obvious plan in the world.

"He's not going to. Ever since, he was caught kissing Yvonne." I rolled over in my tour bed. I didn't speak at all. I haven't for almost a week.

I'm such an ass. Jason had been trying to make me talk. The only time I talked, smiled, moved, or...sang. But that happiness was fake.

Especially the singing, that's what taunted me. Especially "Gotta Find You" and "Play my Music". The songs I wrote at camp because of...her.

I'm such an ass. Stupid old Shane crept back and screwed up my whole life. Yvonne, she was my old girlfriend, I screwed up. I...I...I can't even find a reason why she should forgive me or even talk to me.

Nothing I could say, do, or...sing would help. I felt like all the time, there are little kids shouting at me "Cheater, Cheater, Pumpkin Eater" Like everyone knew I cheated on her.

As stupid as that sounds, It just means it's always on my mind.

I honestly just hate myself. I let the perfect girl slip between my fingers. She's everything I wanted and needed.

Her smile was tattooed on the inside of my eyelids. Her laugh haunted me. Occasionally I would hear her shout my name and nobody would be there. Then there was that dream. That dream that got me every time...

"SHANE!" Nate called. I opened the curtain and gave him a "why" look. "Could you actually say something?" I shook my head no. "This is unhealthy, man." I so badly wanted to tell him this wasn't the seventies. I thought about opening my mouth instead I just shrugged. Jason shook his head.

"Yeah...You haven't talked...Why not? Hey! I just realized you never built me my birdhouse." Oh. My. Freaking. God. I wanted to tell him to shut the hell up. Instead, I turned on my side and...

"_Gonna let the light, shine on me. Now I've found who I am." I turned around that voice...that was the voice. Something told me this had happened before. _

"_This is me,__" She sung perfectly. Her voice was perfect. Everything was perfect._

"_That's the song!" I exclaimed. I was relieved I found her. I was worried about not finding her but now here she was singing her heart out. I wasn't mad at her because I had done something worse._

"_So that's the girl?" Nate asked as Uncle Brown handed me the microphone... I was dazed. I was excited. I couldn't wait to go up there and apologize._

"_Ya think?" Jason said, trying to be sarcastic. After the second chorus, I began to sing._

"_You're the voice I hear __inside my head, the reason why I'm singing." I began to walk she took a step back. She was shocked...she looked...angry. Instead of coming towards me, she ran off stage._

_Caitlyn shot a glare my way. I couldn't blame her. __She stopped the music._

"_Don't even Shane!" She yelled at me. I walked around her. I saw Mitchie's back. I ran to her, I grabbed her but__ when I did, it was Yvonne. _

"_You chose me, Shane" She smiled._

I woke up panting. Stupid dream.


	4. I wish i were a toilet

**Oh my God! Alerts, fav & comments! OH MY GOD!**

**Thank you so much guys.**

**Now to the disclaimer!**

**Hit it Mitchie's Mom!**

**(Mitchie's Mom) You're going to camp rock!**

**(Me) ...No I'm not...**

**(Nate) She doesn't anything but the plot or whatever...**

**(Me) THANKS NATE!**

_xXx_

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 3**

**I wish I were a toilet**

I unrolled some of the toilet paper & began to blot my tears. My head was on the stall's door. The tears were overwhelming. The bell rung for the eighth time, that day which meant it was probably fourth period. I had been in there since second. I threw the toilet paper in the toilet and flushed it. It gurgled then it was wiped clean of the toilet paper.

I wish I were a toilet.

I'd be upset and gurgle for a while then I would be clean of Shane. How nice that would be?

That's when the idea hit me. Maybe I could be a toilet. The bell rung. I had five minutes to go to my locker unnoticed.

Every one of the teachers and students were in the cafeteria discussing their summer. Nobody would believe that I spent my whole summer with Shane Gray at Camp Rock. Besides, I told Ginger that mom said I couldn't go.

I opened my locker.

There was his picture, the one of where he came to my house and had dinner with my family.

I shoved it in my purse.

There was his guitar pick, the on he said was his lucky one.

I shoved it in my purse.

There was his mix CD. The Cd he told me the songs I should listen to.

I shoved it in also.

Then, there was his...jacket...

I grabbed it and put it on

I shut the locker door.

I ran to the bathroom.

I stood there with all his stuff near the toilet.

I would be clean of Shane...

_xXx_

_**Ooooh a clifie**_**. Alright Guys. Hope you liked this one! Omj...I went over to a toilet and flushed it to describe the sound. Ha-ha, I'm so weird. Okay Ginger is the girl who butchers Chinese at the beginning of the movie**. **So yes. Chapter 4 coming up soon!**

_**Songs: **_

**That's what you get-Paramore**

**Dreaming with a broken heart- John Mayer**

**Beautifully Broken-Ashlee Simpson**

**When it was me- Paula DeAnda**

**One Day at a Time- Jonas Brothers (fo sho)**

**Cry-Rhianna**

**Unbelievable- Kaci Brown**


	5. MUSIC! MUSIC!

**Alriteeeeeeeey I am so sorry this took so long!**

**Alriteeeeeeeey! Disclaimer time! Also, we have a surprise POV! ANNNNND we find out more about Shane & Yvonne's past & kiss. & we have a Jella moment.**

**(Caitlyn) She owns nothing, except the plot. **

**(Me) Finally normal. & by the way-**

**(Ella) Your lip-gloss is sooooo not glossy anymore.**

**(Me) You just had to ruin it, didn't you?**

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 4**

**MUSIC! MUSIC! **

"I just wanna play my music!" Nate and I sang into the microphones as Jason simultaneously played the guitar. "WOO!" I screamed. I attempted to sound enthusiastic. I clapped in rhythm of the song. I tried to smile. I think I just frowned instead. The music used to rejuvenate me but I just felt like moping. I pretended to be happy. Once again, I failed miserably. It was never-ending. Was I always going to be miserable and depressed? The one time I wasn't was when I was with her.

The fans looked confused. I was clapping wasn't I? What was up with Nate and Jason playing the same rip over and over again?

"MUSIC!" Nate said angrily. "MUSIC!" Each time the music was angry and louder.

"Oh! Uh...Hey guys help me with the words," I yelled. I pointed the microphone towards the audience. They yell-sang the second verse I was working on at camp. I smiled.

There Mitchie was. Smiling, clapping, and whispering to the girl beside her. Then the stadium became a camp.

That's when I realized she wasn't really there. It was just my memory haunting me as usual. It was like reality and what I wanted to happen were blurred.

The concert was a blur but we didn't have another 'play my music' incident as Nate had dubbed it. We climbed into the tour bus waving to all our fans. The door closed...back to silence.

My smile faded. My expression darkened. I stalked over to my bed. I closed the blue curtain. I placed the pillow behind my head. I turned on my side away from the curtain.

Why couldn't tell her I was sorry? Why couldn't I just remind her that she's the only one who knows me? Is it that hard? Sure, she'll be pissed but, relationships are built on truth and honesty...and not cheating. I pressed my hands to my foreheads.

It's not that hard. But what do I know? I didn't think I would or could cheat on her.

But even if I tried to get over her...I still knew...

I love her.

**..:Nate:..**

Shane. Hasn't. Spoke. Those were three words I _never _thought I would say. Shane would talk about anything. He'd talk about the most random stuff, like he would just start babbling about gum. How he loved orange and mint gum. How once he had gum stuck on his shoe and that 's what makes him trip all the time.

Why do I remember the gum conversation? Because that was the last conversation, we had had. And I had told him to shut up. And for the first time...he listened to me.

I was there when Shane and Yvonne shared the infamous make-out session. (No matter what the tabloids tell you it was more than just a kiss.)

It was the picture. The picture that leaked on the Internet. Shane climbing up our tour bus steps taking off his jacket as he kissed Yvonne. Yvonne just wanted to "hang out" _I _knew better than that. _I _tried to tell him but he thought they could just be friends again. But I knew that wasn't the case.

_Flashback_

"_There's Shane," Jason pointed to Shane. Shane was intensely kissing Yvonne. I immediately thought of the girl that Shane had spent all summer looking for. _

_And here he was a month later, making out with Yvonne Ballard. They went inside the tour bus. Jason and I looked at each other. Maybe they were over and he just didn't tell us. _

_We came back three hours later. Jason was still on the phone with Ella._

"_No way Ella! I see that cloud too." He paused. "Yeah we should name it." He paused again. "How about Jell-O." He laughed. "Yeah I like it too." I rolled my eyes. I got sick of all the talk about Jell-O the cloud. I went inside._

_He sat there with his feet hanging off the bed. His hair messed up. He had his shirt off. His head was in his hands. _

_I could have sworn he was crying._

**Songs:**

**Play my music- Jonas Brothers**

**So Sick- Ne-Yo**

**Why don't you kiss her-Jesse McCartney**


	6. STUPID HOUSEHOLD APPLIANCES!

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 5**

**STUPID HOUSEHOLD APPLIANCES!**

**(4 hours later.)**

**(Mitchie's Home)**

My bus dropped me of at my house. I walked on the concrete, then I squeezed through my mom's and dad's cars. I took the key out of my pocket and opened the door.

He was a jerk. Words couldn't explain my anger...or my pain. I thought he wanted me too. He took the best of me. He use to be so different. He had a fort built up around him. Was it too much to let someone in? Did he have commitment issues? What was the point of being with him if he didn't want me?. He never did anything. He wouldn't care. It's all about Shane, no one else. I thought I had broken through it. All these thoughts, questions, and accusations swirled in my brain making a fog that wouldn't let me connect to the people I knew and love.

"Mitchie honey is that you?" I didn't answer. "Mitchie?" I walked into kitchen. I waved. "You could say something honey..." I began to walk off. "Mitchie? Mitchie, what's wrong?" I walked up the stairs. "MITCHIE" My foot was going up one each time. "...MITCHIE DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU..." I closed the door and locked it. I heard her muffled scream of my name. I took all the items out of my bag. One by one, I tossed it on the bed.

The Gum.

The Jacket.

The Mix CD.

The Guitar Pick.

The Picture at camp.

The Picture in Popstar.

All the precious memories, I thought about flushing was all scrawled around my bed.

I walked into my closet. My closet that use to be filled with such a variety of colors. I wore were all...dark. It was like all the color was gone out of my life. It was as if I only see black and white. There was nothing beautiful.

I pulled out the outfit I wore in final jam, which was in the back of my closet like I was trying to hide a painful memory. I didn't even where the boots anymore. Now for one night only I put on the outfit. I tugged the purple tank over my head. I slid the jeans up my legs then zipped and buttoned it. I took

I was sprawled out on my bed, fighting the tears. I was always in a war of tears. I needed to get past this. I just couldn't. And having his-our stuff all over my bed wasn't helping the whole "getting over Shane" thing.

Stupid blonde bimbo. She ruined our freaking relationship. I wonder if he's in love. I wonder if he knows that when he cheated on me. He seemed to vacuum my soul. He sucked all the life out of me.

Why do I keep comparing myself to household appliances?

I sniffed the scent off his jacket. It smelled just like him. He smells like orange, mint, cologne, and hair product.

I gazed at the picture. I can almost smell the moisture in the air. I can almost feel the wood scraping the bottoms of my boots. The wind blowing through my hair. His smile was burning a whole in my heart.

Once again the tears overwhelmed me.

**That last chapter sucked. I had so many ideas for Mitchie & none for Shane. Well at least you know why he's so guilty. Keep in mind Mitchie still doesn't know. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**(Jason) She owns nothing but Jell-O the cloud in the last chapter and the plot.**

**(Tess) I'm too cool (too cool) & I'm too cool for this story.**

**(Me) Oh Tess don't worry you'll be in it...(evil laugh)**

**Songs:**

**Cold As You- Taylor Swift.**

**Teardrops on My guitar-Taylor Swift**

**One Day at a time- Jonas Brothers**

**Still in love with You- Jonas Brothers**

**Pushin Me Away- Jonas Brothers (amazing)**

**AN: Alright guys I'm pretty bored with them moping around...**

**So I will have to do something...**

**Hmmm...**

**R&R!**

**What will I do?**


	7. September

**

* * *

**

This chapter will be reeeeeally short and so will the next 6. They'll be posted today! Theeennn we get to the exciting today.

DISCLAIMMMMERRR!

**Nate: She owns nothing. But the plot and Jell-O the cloud.**

**Me: that sounded retarded**

**Nate: (shrugs and walks off.)**

* * *

**_September_**

**Shane**

We were on tour still. It was the last month we would be. Then, we would record more music. This never ends. I haven't spoken to anyone in a month. It's too much. How could I have done this to Mitchie? Was she feeling the same way? Everything was a blur. The entire month seemed to zoom, I couldn't believe it was fall already. The season where everything dies. For me, fall was on July nineteenth when my whole world died.


	8. October

October

_**October**_

**Mitchie**

I've finally begun talking to people again. I'm beginning to get over him. Everything's great. My mom is so happy that I'm acting like myself, again. There are two new students. One of them looks familiar. I've been told their fraternal. A boy and a girl.

OH MY GOD! TESS HAS A BROTHER! Acute one too...


	9. November

November

_**November**_

**Shane**

Every song on that album had to have something with her. We spent all October writing our album. Then in November, we had begun to record the album. Then, a painful reminder of her existence came.

Apparently Nate and Caitlyn are going out. They have been for a while, I guess.

Where have I been?


	10. December

December

_**December**_

**Mitchie**

Tess is actually pretty nice now. We've begun to become closer friends. It was kind of weird but I find her closer of a friend than Ginger. Wow.

Trevor Tyler is her brother and my new boyfriend. I wonder what his sister told him about me. I really liked him, but, it was like I was constantly comparing him to Shane. I kept finding things I hated about Trevor. I kept finding things about Shane that I loved.

I have to keep this up. I can't go back. No...it's been four months.

On December nineteenth, I wore the outfit.


	11. January

January

_**January**_

**Shane**

Happy fucking New Year. Nothing is new. I've kind of gotten use to be mute. Sometimes I just want to scream but...I can't. I guess I'm just kind of...there...now. I went on my laptop for the first time in forever. For the first in a while, I signed on Aim. That's when I saw:

_MitchMitchzohyes_ was signed on. A million questions filled through my head I clicked on her username. I was about to type then, the words flashed. _MitchMitchzohyes has signed off._


	12. Karma's a Bitch

OH MY JONAS

**OH MY JONAS! You guys are amazing! 19 reviews. 19 the saddest number of the story. Lol. And how many alerts & favs I got! THANK YOOOOOOU!**

**Disclaimmmmmer**

**Ella: Uh...she owns nothing...except Tyler.**

xXx

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 12**

**Karma's a Bitch**

Today is Valentine's Day. Trevor bought me flowers and a locket. I bought him cologne. I think he took it offensively, maybe it was because it was cheap, or maybe he thought I was saying he stunk. Even though we've dated for three months. I knew nothing about him. I didn't know what he liked.

Shane I knew what he liked, why he liked it. I knew Shane for the same amount of time.

THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I wanted to scream it. I wanted him to hear it. That's when I got a call from Ginger.

"Hello" I answered on the phone.

"You know what? You could have just told me you didn't want to hang out with me anymore."

"No. No. No. I'm so-so-so-so sorry." I apologized quickly. "If you want you can sit with us. I was pretty sure it was obvious that you could." I lied. It was I didn't notice and I caught the popular bug.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. You know me oblivious to the obvious" I smiled. "And to make it up to you...I'M TAKING YOU TO A CONNECT THREE CONCERT!" Karma's a bitch.

"Uh..." I knew the begging would come immediately, the only one who knew the whole Shane deal was Tess.

"PLEASE" I owned it to her.

"Ok."

"I also have backstage passes." How the crap did, she get those? "My Dad won them on a radio station" She bragged.

"Oh...uh...cool."

Karma's an evil bitch.


	13. On the tour bus DUH

**AN: HEEEEEY! This is like what my seventeeth millionth update I've just been so excited. Plus...i might be leaving & also this is make up for all the short chapters. Hahaha. Rawr. **

**DISSSSCLAIMER:**

**Me: Rawr...I don't own anything...except the plot & Tyler & Jell-o the cloud**

**Mitchie: ...Rawr?**

**Me: Yes...read my freaking username!**

xXx

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 13**

**In the tour bus...duh**

We were on tour again. We were publicizing the album that hadn't even been confirmed to the public. It was coming out in September nineteenth and right now, it's February fourteenth.

I, the mute member of the band, got off the bus. Caitlyn and Ella were already running towards Nate and Jason. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of excitement.

"AWWWW YEAH MAN! BEING BACK ON TOUR IS AMAZING!" I screamed. I couldn't believe I actually spoke. Was that me? Had I just broken my –almost- Jason, Nate, Ella, and Caitlyn turned around.

"Did he jus-" Caitlyn asked.

"Why hasn't he-" Ella tried to continue but was interrupted by Jason.

"DUDE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jason screamed.

"In the tour bus...duh." Oh God. How I missed answering Jason's stupid question. Nate's mouth was wide open. He was shocked.

"Nathan close your mouth, you look retarded with it open."

"I missed you buddy!" Jason grabbed Nate and me. "GROUP HUG!" I smiled smugly. We all walked in together Jason blabbing about what had happened while I was "gone". Did he really think I wasn't there? Dumb ass.

It was nine a.m. when we started rehearsal, and for the first time, the smile, the laughter, the singing all seemed genuine. It revived me. There was suddenly all this color and crap that I hadn't seen before. It was the first day I hadn't thought about her all day. It was a miracle.

I think It was the fact of being Texas, but I didn't know why that would make it so special. Everything felt like I was doing it for the first time. The concerts, the touring, the singing...everything.

(February 19th)

"I just wanna play my music!" I sang. "WOO!" I screamed. Jason played the rip. I had my back turned to the audience and I was clapping.

"Music" Nate sung into the microphone.

"So forget that fan-" My singing stopped. Was my vision blurred? Was I imagining things? Was I dreaming?

Is that-Why would I-it can't-Oh God.

"Mitchie?"


	14. Everything

AN: Alright guys

**AN: Alright guys...here it is Mitchie's POV! Hey guys got to my Author's page and vote for who you want to end up together in this story. THNX 4 ALL THE REVIEWS!**

**Disclaimer: Do your thang Mitchie's Dad**

**MD: Yeah...she owns nothing except Trevor...and the plot I dance**

xXx

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 14**

_**Everything.**_

**(2 hours before the concert)**

What would I wear? I went with the blue short-sleeved baby doll. It billowed right under my boobs. I stepped into my skinny jeans. I pulled the legs up at the same time. The color was back...but I knew for long. Maybe I could just watch Jason, Nate, or some screaming fans. I don't know. I just couldn't watch...Shane. I would fall back into my depression...if that's what you wanna call it. I frowned. My life was just getting back on with my life. I sat on my bed. I took out a piece of white printer paper and a black ballpoint pen.

I wrote Shane a note.

xXx

I put on a man's black pleader jacket, a guitar pick on my necklace, and I was out the door. He's going to wish he had never messed with me.

xXx

**(1 hour before the concert)**

We were in the car when Ginger asked me what I had in my purse. I said a bear for each one of them. Which was true but what I was really going to give was the note and pictures that was burning a whole in the back pocket of my jeans. I bit my lip the entire way...I made it bleed. I was going to do this.

Shane was getting flushed.

xXx

**(The Concert)**

We were in the fifth row of seat. Wonderful. Up close and in front of...Shane. It was a struggle to think, hear, or say his name.

The first song was a new on I hadn't heard before. That was good. I don't remember the name...but...it was good. My eyes were focused on the fans, the crazy guitar skills, Jason has, Nate's singing, but I would not look at the spastic singer. Ginger screamed at Shane so many times it was impossible to forget his existence. There were five more songs they sung, I didn't know. They all had huge guitar rips, amazing harmony, and mad drumbeats.

Then, they played a familiar tune. I swore the tears were coming. I let myself cheat...I just gave in...I watched Shane perform.

"So forget that fan-" Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Don't do it, Shane. Dear God, please don't let him see me. Please. Please don't let him. The pause seemed forever. "Mitchie!" he dropped the microphone. He began to run off the stage. I pushed through the crowd. I heard girls asking who's Mitchie. Ginger was screaming my name. I was in the aisle, now. I heard myself running fast. I turned back to see him trying to grasp me but fell flat on his face. I stopped and walked backwards.

"Shane...just go back on stage. Please. I can't do this. I can't. Not here. Not now. Not ever." I whispered to him, tears were flooding my eyes.

"Mitchie...please! Please...I need you." He moaned. He looked so vulnerable lying on the floor.

"Shane I really can't. Shane I was here to flush you"

"You were going to...'flush' me..." His face was confused but the vulnerable-child-like look was still on his face. I couldn't look at him, the stage, or the fans.

"An analogy." I said frustrated. I tried to stay mad at him. He cheated on you Mitchie. Cheated. With a blonde whore. Don't fall for it. Don't Mitchie. WHY GOD? WHY?

"Look I came here to get over you." He had begun to get up. I felt all of the Connect three's fans were watching. I felt Connect three watching. I felt Ginger's glare, for not telling her.

"One more chance...I swear...I swear. Please Mitchie." Oh no. He was beginning to beg. This was excessively difficult. I can't handle it. He was standing up again. His hands were on my shoulders.

"I'll get back on my knees to beg for your forgiveness. I want you more than anything else. I love you. I love you so much, Mitchie Torres." He was looking down at me now. I wanted to ball. I wanted to say 'yes, of course I'll take you back.'

Instead, I just cried harder. The mascara was running down from my eyes. I was crying so hard I couldn't breathe.

"I never meant to hurt you." He attempted to hug me. He looked so warm. All I have wanted from him was us together. I couldn't have us together. It would tear us apart.

I couldn't trust him.

I thought about pushing him. I thought about letting him in. Instead, I threw the note in his face and ran. I looked back to see him opening the note. I heard somebody whimpering than I realized...it was me.

That note was the end.

The end of

_**Everything.**_

**This was the hardest chapter I have **_**ever**_** written. I was almost to tears. I had to write the note out. I had to be Mitchie. It was weird. All the thoughts and emotions were so twisted. Wow. It was a hard chapter to write. **

**And what does **_**Everything**_ **mean? Hmmm.**


	15. Every thing

xXx

**An: This chapter has some...colorful...language. If you are sensitive to this I suggest you skip the chapter.**

**Disclaimer.**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Trevor:...you own me...and the plot...and that cloud.**

**Me: oh that's right! Fyi: The cloud's name Jell-o**

xXx

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 15**

_**Everything.**_

Was it over? Was it truly over? I look like a complete Dumb ass. I just let her get away.

She was already out. I mumbled goodbye. I couldn't move. I was numb. I opened the note. The note that called me out on everything. It was sarcastic and drowned in curse words.

I deserved every part of it. Even though it was the note was the most horrible thing, I ever read about me. Including tabloids and youtube videos. It's hand writing was so sloppy and cute. I wished I could tell her everything. Instead I reread every last word. My eyes began to scan the page.

"**Shane**,

I would like to thank you for screwing up my entire sophomore year. I would also like to thank you for making me miserable the entire time.

Thank you, for feeling I wasn't good enough...ever.

Thank you, for being an ass and cheating on me.

Thank you, for making everything painful to look at.

Thank you, for making me shut out everyone and everything.

Thank you, for the fucking flashbacks every time I thought about camp.

Thank you, for four fucking months I couldn't pick up the guitar, keyboard, or sing.

Shane, Thanks for being an asshole, self-absorbed, cheating, rich, deep, Asshole.

Thank you for everything.

You know what I hate about you.

Everything.

Every fucking little thing.

I hate the way you talk.

I hate the way you walk.

I hate the way you joke.

I hate the way you smile.

I hate the way you look when you sing.

I hate when you really get into it.

I hate the way you look at me when I say something.

I hate the way you sing to me.

I hate the way you write songs about me.

I hate the way you dress.

I hate the way your hair parts.

I hate the way you trip over solid ground.

I hate your imperfections

I hate your perfections.

I hate everything about you

I would love to tell you to Go to Hell. And I will.

**Go to Hell, Shane fucking Gray.**

_**Mitchie**_

P.S. I hope you and your skank are happy.

P.S.S. I was thinking of you in English I wrote this. Thanks for that too.

**S**elfish asshole

**H**ating you for life

**A**lways disappointing me

**N**o going back to you

**E**rratic Boy"

I could imagine her writing this. Her concentration how she wrote every single word.

Then something snapped into reality.

I just admitted to the world that I had cheated on Mitchie. DAMN IT! I realized every single person in the room was staring. I felt so stupid to say the least. This is probably going to be on Hot tunes or E!news. This is not good. Might as well make the best of it.

I ran after her.

I saw her sitting on a bench outside. She was still in my jacket. She had my guitar pick on her necklace. She was sniffling. I placed my arm around her. I am not going to give up. Persistence pays off.

"Mitchie..." Before I could finish she flung my arm off and ran into her mom's van. I ran after her. She shut the door...in my face. She stared straight out the dashboard. She didn't even look at me.

I ran after the van.


	16. IS THAT BOY CRAZY?

xXx

xXx

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 16**

**Is that boy crazy?**

"Honey what's wrong." My mom asked me on the phone.

"Mom remember, you said you would pick me up anytime, anyplace."

"Well yes honey, but-" She began to question me. I stopped her.

"Now's that time. I'll explain in the car." I whimpered.

"Oh ok. I'll be there in a couple minutes."

"Alright. You in the city or something?"

"Yes I was catering a girl's sweet sixteen. I just got finished."

"Oh ok. Bye mom. I'll be on the West Wing."

"Got it." I put the phone in my pocket. It was my dad's phone. If I had one word to describe it would be, ancient. It was so old it didn't even have a color screen. When I'm upset, I focus on something irrelevant like my phone, but really what was in the note was eating at me. It was eating me alive, that the note would end all my chances with him.

But after what he did we just can't. We can't be together. Never. Is that so hard to comprehend? Why was I so heartbroken about it? He cheated on me. Why do _I_ feel bad?

I felt an arm come over me. He was there...closer than I had ever wanted him to be. I was just stunned.

"Mitchie..." He begun. My mom pulled up. She saved me. The burgundy van stood there humming waiting for me to get in.

One of the back windows were open. She usually kept this window open because she tried to keep the air off so the food would stay hot. Which meant when there is food in the back no air condition in the front. No air condition in Texas was like no water in the Sahara.

I had to leave. I had to go. I had to forget his face. I had to forget the memories. As much as I hated it I flung his arm off my back. I ran. I was never going to see him in person...again.

He ran after me.

What the crap is his problem? I just gave him a note that basically said "Stay out of my life...forever, because I hate you." And here he is...chasing me. I couldn't say anything to make him change his mind...could I?

"Mitchie honey...why is Shane Gr-"

"Drive. mom. Drive."

"Well...okay but I..."

"DRIVE MOTHER!" I screamed. She pulled out. I watch him fade in the distance...but he wasn't...

OH DEAR GOD HE'S CHASING THE VAN! What the crap is his problem?

"Mom turn." I demanded. "LOSE HIM MOM!" She swerved and went down unfamiliar streets.

"IS THIS BOY CRAZY?" We watched the back. I saw him trip and he was gone. Finally he was gone.

"Where did he go?" She asked at the stop light.

"Don't know. Don't care." That's when we heard a thud in the back.

"Oh those pans keep sliding! It makes me frustrated." My mom said in over-frustration. It made me giggle a little. She smiled closed mouth.

"Um...Mitchie..." My mom began but she was cut off by me screaming.

**AN: Well. This is sad. It's not very long. Sad day. That's because I want to get to Shane's pov. Where in the world is he anyway? Being his klutzy self he fell flat on his face.**

**He must have lost them...you'll find out soon enough.**


	17. Confused?

**AN: Alright guys this will leave you confused. But that is the point.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Tess: Apparently I'm not too cool for this story.So yeah...She owns nothing except my "brother" and the plot.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Chapter 17**

**Confused?**

xXx

**..:Nate:..**

The stadium was filled with confused fans and an even more confused Connect three. We were going to owe these people refunds. Stupid Shane.

"Well...How about that?" I asked. The crowd looked at me. Confused.

This was bad.

REALLY BAD

xXx

**..:Jason:..**

Nate and I had no idea what to do. I smiled when he talked trying to make it less awkward, but nothing seemed to work out.

Had I missed something?

xXx

**..:Ginger:..**

I. Do. Not. Believe. This. Mitchie knows Shane Gray. SHANE GRAY! And she has been lying to me. What else did I not know about her? Obviously, her and Shane at one time were more than friends. I guess that's what being friends with Tess and Trevor does to you.

xXx

**..:Shane:..**

For a split second, I thought about jumping in the van but instead my body responded. I threw myself into the van but I missed. I hit the van.

Smooth Shane.

That's when I saw a flash and heard a scream.

I passed out.

xXx

**..:Tess:..**

Perfect. Absolutely Perfect. She had spilt EVERYTHING to me, plus I recorded the entire thing. Oh wow how I love when the world was in my control. I smiled as everyone's mouths were still open and Connect Three made a pathetic attempt to save the concert.

Trevor is going to LOVE that his little girlfriend is screwing Shane Gray of Connect Three. So will Pop Informer magazine, Hot tunes, E!news, Popstar, j-14...

Shall I go on?

* * *

**Sorry it was so short!**

**Bad news guys: I have writers block. So if you have any ideas pm me.**

**Laterrrr!**

**R&R!**


	18. COME ON I NEED ANSWERS!

AN: Okay guys if you were confused last chapter

**AN: Okay guys if you were confused last chapter...THAT WAS THE PURPOSE! That's why I named it confused. Also Shane DID NOT GET BY A VAN. Shane jumped into the van. Well not into...but you know what I mean. So you'll find out about the flash & more. & btw, Jason had no idea what happened if you didn't guess. HA-HA! : Omg I watched Camp Rock 2 nights ago. WHOO! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

xXx

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 18**

**COME ON I NEED ANSWERS!**

The flash scared the shit out of me, along with the thud. The thud was unknown but the flash...

The flash was bright and yellow, like a camera.

Paparazzi.

Why would they be chasing me? Then the answer came immediately. Shane. Where was he anyway? Before I could even begin my theories, the "pap" started asking me question a thousand miles a minute.

"HowdoyouknowShaneGrayDidShaneGraycheatonyouDoyouloveShaneGrayHowlonghaveyouknownShaneGrayIsShaneGrayadivaWhatdidShaneGraytellyouattheconcertIsShaneGrayagirlDidshanegraycheatonyou? DID HE? IS HE? WHAT HAPPENED? COME ON I NEED ANSWERS NOW!"

I was overwhelmed by the whole situation. First, I just had officially broken up with Shane Gray at his concert. Second, there was a strange man in my backseat trying to dig up a story about a very raw sore on my heart. All his words were fast and slurred. The only two words that I could decipher Shane Gray. Each time he said it a new stab in my chest. Karma's a stupid fucking bitch.

My mother dug something out of her purse. She turned in her seat. She aimed it towards the babbling dude and sprayed.

"OW MY EYE!" She sprayed him with pepper spray. Good Job Mom!

But she wasn't done. She stopped the car. She opened the door. She whispered harshly to him.

"Now I'd get out if I were you. Shane and my daughter are none of your business. I'm not saying they were together. I'm not saying they weren't. Now I would leave now before I have to call the cops for someone breaking in my car or I'll have to get you out by myself." She smiled smugly. She had the door open waiting for him to open.

He flashed the camera a couple of times. Then he came forwards she took the camera and threw it down. Then, she stepped on it. The man was standing there in shock.

"LEAVE!" She ordered. He ran. Wow. I didn't even know my mom could be that...I don't know...tough. Wow. I looked out the window and there was a lifeless boy laying there. Shane! The word made me pounce out of my seat. I opened the door. I ran out to him.

"Shane! Shane! Wake up!" I sat on the ground next to him. He was laying on the sidewalk.

"Hone-"

"MOM CALL 9-1-1"

"Shane it's going to be all right." I hugged him. My mom began to dial the number. He mumbled something.

"Shane, can you hear me?"

**AN: Ya'll are going to hate me next chapter. NO DOUBT! Also next chapter will probably be posted today...IF I have alot of reviews. hheeh. Press the purple button and write something! It's fun!**


	19. HEY THAT'S A GAME!

xXx

xXx

**..:Nate:..**

**Chapter 19**

**HEY, THAT'S A GAME!**

We had to do something. Then, the light bulb came over my head.

"JASON!" I yelled at him covering my microphone. He covered his.

"What?" He asked.

"What if we brought up Caitlyn and Ella" I suggested. It would be brilliant. I would take over Shane's parts or someone else could...

"But that would be Connect five...but wait Shane's not here...so that would be connect four...HEY THAT'S A GAME!" Stupid Jason. I decided to go with it anyway.

"CAITLYN! ELLA" Ella was confused as usual and Caitlyn looked like she had a plan.

Great minds always have plans...

xXx

**..:Caitlyn:..**

I came up the stage, I had a plan. I smiled at Nate. His curly hair was in his eyes, he looked so cute. Anyway, I ran up to him and whispered in his ear my plan. He told me his.

I plugged in my computer...there was no tambourine so I _had _to add it in. Nate and Ella sang. Ella tried to make Play my music like a rap song.

"Turn up dat R-a-d-i-o as loud as it go-go-go. Wanna dance until my sparkly heels can't feel the ground" Nate cringed at the new lyrics. Jason was obviously confused. He stopped playing the guitar. Then he lost the key he was in. Wow...this is going wonderful.

I guess this is it.

I grabbed the microphone from Ella's hand. Nate shook his head and smiled. He obviously approved. He begun to replay it.

"Music" Nate sang as he smiled.

"Turn up that radio...as loud as it can go..."I sounded horrible but...

xXx

**..:Ella:..**

SPOTLIGHT STEALER! I wanted to scream. My cover was amazing. She sounded amazing for an aspiring 'producer'. Yeah right she was a singer. I pouted. Everyone loved the new version.

"Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground." Ulck. It was the same version. Grrr. I went over and grabbed the microphone. I began to sing in it,

"Say adios to all my tears one good sale may disappear and nothing in the store can steal my shoes"

"Hand clappin' Earth shakin' Heart breakin' there's no faken when you're ridin' home"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed.

xXx

**..:Melody:..**

**(random concert girl)**

The two girls fought over the microphone. This was the weirdest Connect 3 concert EVER! And I should know. I went to 17 and half concerts. I was thrown out of on for pantsing Shane.

"Shopping's" The Hispanic girl sang.

"in my soul" The Nate love intrest sang. "I can hear"

"Cash register ching, every day and every night"

"It's the one thing on my mind" They kept fighting with it. Then, the worse happened. The microphone slipped out of both of their hands and hit Nate in the forehead. Everyone gasped...except Jason. He was still playing.

Weirdest. Connect three. Concert. EVER!

xXx

**AN: Next Chapter is probs going to have some smitchie-ness. This one was really short. Here's a sneak peek. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Amazing sneak peak right!**

**JUST KIDDING! But that is part of the chapter.**

_A flash. A scream. The ground. That's all I remember. Also...that angelic voice._

_Am I...dead?_

_I think I am dead..._

_Oh wow. This is not how I pictured death. I imagined happiness...and less chaos. But...everything as just...dark. Not a single light. _

_Am I dead?_

**DA DUN! Review to encourage me!**


	20. Am I dead?

xXx

xXx

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 20**

**Am I dead?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

A flash. A scream. The ground. That's all I remember. Also...that angelic voice.

Am I...dead?

I think I am dead...

Oh, wow. This is not how I pictured death. I imagined happiness...and less chaos. But...everything as just...dark. Not a single light.

Am I dead?

Did I see my life flash before me?

No.

Am I in a coma?

No.

Did I break something?

**...**

**...**

**...**

Yes.

My arm was in pain...also my head didn't feel great.

My eyes opened. The fluorescent lights made me squint. Then, I saw a curled up girl on the couch to the right of my bed. She was asleep. As my eyes gain focus, I realized there were two women and a man on my couch also.

"Dude...give him some space." The curly head mumbled.

"MRS. GRAY! HE'S AWAKE!"

I turned to my left. There were two guys hovering over me. The woman with almost black hair came running.

"Oh my baby! Are you okay Shane? Are you alright?" So my name is Shane, and this freaky woman is Mrs. Gray and this dip wad is Dude.

Do I know these people? The beautiful girl in the corner was waking up. I smiled. The babbling people didn't matter.

"What's your name? Oh NATE! YOUR BAND MATE just woke up! Get the doctor pronto!" Now that I look at her...she had gray hair. So the sensible curly head was my band mate...**Nick** right? **Nick** went over and pressed a red button on my bed.

"Don't touch me." I ordered.

"I wasn't dude. Just the button Shane." Nick said. I was about to tell him that "dude" was fascinated with a flower. I'm Shane.

"Sh-Sh-Shane?" The girl asked walking towards me.

"Apparently." I answered

"Gee...you wake up and you're still an ass."

"What?"

"Shane, I was trying to be nice. We could have just left you on the ground." That voice.

_**This is real **_

_**-**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm-**_

_**- **_

**Where I'm what? Where I'm WHAT? **

_**Now I've**_

**-**

**-**

_**You're the missing piece-**_

_**-**_

_**Gotta find you**_

_**This is real**_

Huh? What is this? Why is this so familiar? The lady began stroking my head.

"DON'T TALK TO MY BABY LIKE THAT!" I'm not a baby...I'm pretty sure...I'm an adult.

"HONEY THE MOUTH!" So her name is honey. Huh. Weird name.

"Well did you see how he treats us after all that's happened?" That's when an older man walked in. He looked about fifty and had blonde hair.

"I'm Dr. Heinz" He shook the old lady's hand. I saw my reflection. ...Damn...I look good...and I kinda look like that old lady. Except younger...and a man...and...sexy.

Dude...my hair was smushed.

"Like the ketchup?" Dumb Ass Dude asked. Dr. Ketchup chuckled.

"Yes like the ketchup." His chuckling stopped. "Now I'm going to ask Shane some questions. So just sit down and **hold on**."

"What's your name?"

"Shane"

"Good. What is your last name?"

"...I don't know."

"Oh...ok...what is everyone's names? I will point to one person, you tell me their name and what relationship you have with them." He pointed to the dumb ass of the group.

"My name's Jason and I'm in Shane's band! Connect three!" Dude-I mean Jason said proudly.

"No he has to tell _us_ who _you_ are. And al-"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT DR. KETCHUP!" I screamed all of the sudden all these flashes and blurs. It was like watching TV without my contacts. ...I wear contacts?

All I could hear was the audio, which was no more than a mumble

_**Music's in my-**_

_**...**_

_**We've got a problem with that..**_

_**...**_

_**I'm Nate...This is Jason. Is this your first time at camp rock?**_

_**...**_

_**GROUP HUG!**_

_**...**_

_**Oh, Have Fun!**_

_**...**_

_**Dude you could be lead singer!**_

_**...**_

_**It's been three hours I NEED HAIR PRODUCT!**_

_**...**_

_**I'm Billy Randall and I could make you the biggest thing since NSYNC.**_

_**...**_

_**WE LOVE SHANE!**_

The flashback ended.

Who was I really?

xXx

**Alright about the bolded stuff...**

**I know His name is Nate but Shane heard Nick. And I just realized that's his actual name...BLONDE MOMENT!**

**Hold on hahaah! I had to put it in.**

**Bold italic are the memories he's getting back. We'll find more about this next chapter.**

**  
THANKS SO MUCH to Andy the Christmas tree for the idea and the encouragement!**

**:**

**REVIEW!**


	21. She sounded like a dying Cow

Disclaimer TIME

**Disclaimer TIME**

**Shane: I don't remember what to do...**

**Me: Just say I don't own anything**

**Shane: but you just did**

**Me: UHHHHH! **

**Shane: I'm sorry.**

**Me: Turn around and all will be forgiven.**

**Shane (turns around)**

xXx

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 21**

**She sounded like a dying cow**

"Alright...Well...who's she?" Dr. Ketchup was stunned. He pointed to old lady.

"Mrs. Gray."

"How do you know her?"

"Not sure." I tried to remember. I know she was someone important. I tried squinting but nothing explaining who this whimpering lady was.

"MY BABY DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!" She screamed then she leaned on the other woman's shoulder.

"Mrs. Gray it's ok. It's ok. He has 24-hour amnesia. He has a concussion. He will remember you soon. There are only a few cases that people completely lost their memory." She cried even louder. She made a sound that sounded like a dying cow. "But most of the time it's less than 24 hours. Don't worry...your son will be just fine." He smiled. ...She's my mother. That explains a lot. He took ...my mom outside. The man and the other woman followed. Jason and curly ran out the door. Honey stayed behind. She walked towards my bed.

"..." She stood there in silence. "...You don't remember...anything?" The TV began to play with the muffled audio

_**-**_

_**Does your voice sound better out here?**_

_**-**_

_**Shane I was here to flush you...**_

_**-**_

_**You're the voice I-**_

_**-**_

_**I'll throw you in! Don't think I won't**_

_**-**_

"No. I do remember some things...but I just can't remember them clearly. It's like watching TV without contacts and the volume low." I told her honestly. Something told me, I wasn't an honest person.

"So...how do you know your name?"

"I heard ...my mom...I guess...say it."

"You don't remember...me do you?"

"Did you tell me you were going to flush me?"

"Yes."

"I remember some things about you. Your name's Honey right?" She giggled. It sounded like bells chiming.

"No. it's Mitchie."

"Itchy. Huh. Weird name."

"Mitchie! Not Itchy." She giggled again.

"Mitchie...that's pretty...better than itchy." She giggled again.

"Yeah definitely better than itchy!" She agreed. She smiled again.

"Do you sing?" I asked, when she became silent again.

"Yes. I do...Do you remember Camp Rock?" She looked hopeful.

_**This is real**_

_**This is me**_

_**I'm exactly where**_

_**I'm suppose-**_

That's the first continuing memory I've had with out flipping channels.

"No" Her face fell. I tried to save her smile.

"Did you sing for me?"

"Yes." Her face rose a little.

"Could you again?" She looked down. "Please." I smiled when she looked at my face. She seemed ashamed.

"Fine." She grunted.

"This is re-" She began to sing. I was hoping to rekindle some memories. Then, it hit me...She was the girl who sang that song I kept hearing.

"Mitchie! It's time to go, honey." The other woman called after her. Her mother opened the door just slightly enough to have her face stick in.

"Alright mom!"

"Shane I hope you feel better." Her mom said. She went over and picked her purse of the couch.

"Shane...yeah...I hope your memory comes back." She came over and hugged me. For the first time I realized I was connected to wires. When I tried to hug her back, I couldn't lift my arms all the way. The TV turned on. This time it as a little more clear.

_**This is meeee!**_

_**You're the missing piece I need**_

_**The song inside of me **_

_**I need to find you.**_

_**I gotta find you.**_

I sang with her. I sang at a Jam. Ending Jam. Singing Jam. Last Jam. What was it? I snapped back into reality.

She looked at me. She watched me carefully, then she turned around, walked a few steps, and stopped. She mumbled

"Bye Shane" Then she whispered "...I love you." I don't think I was supposed to hear the last part but I did. She began to walk to her mother. Then, they closed the door and left. I heard their footsteps leave my door.

I think, my memory left with her.

...


	22. Ugly Pathetic Nerd

**AN: I am SO SORRY it took me too long. I'd like to thank Andy the Christmas Tree for this idea. Thanks for the encouragement. And we finally meet the infamous...well...you'll find out.**

xXx

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 22**

**Ugly Pathetic Nerd**

Final Jam! That's what it was. I heard her voice. Her hands were on my face. My eyes opened slowly. Her voice sang to me.

"Shane...Shane..." I elevated the bed. It was Mitchie. I had been asleep since she had left yesterday. She smiled. Everything seemed to come back. The concert. The note. The cheating.

"Mitchie...I'm sorry."

"For what?" She paused. "Wait do you remember..."

"I'm pretty sure..." Her emotion was a mixture of surprise, sadness, and anger. I also remember she never just had one emotion on her face.

"Everything?" She asked looking down.

"Everything." I smiled.

"Mitchie...I'm sorry." I apologized.

"...It's alright..." That one threw me off. I had this whole big speech, but now I didn't have too. Which was great...it was amazing...just like her. Then, she bent down and kissed me. If I was out of this stupid hospital bed, it would have been a whole lot better.

"I missed you" I whispered in between the kissing. She smiled. She looked at me with her big brown eyes. I smiled.

The door open and we both looked up. Mitchie's Face fell. I thought it was her mom but, then the voice filled the room. It was irritating like fingernails on a chalkboard.

"SHANEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She cried.

"He was kissing his girlfriend. Not that's it's any of your business." Mitchie said smugly.

"Actually it is." She paused. She glanced at me with a smile on her face then back at Mitchie. "I'm Yvonne."

"YOU'RE THE GIRL?" Mitchie pointed her finger up. Her face was stunned, upset, and full of anger.

"That's right." She smiled. "So if you're the girl Shane was dating. Now I understand why he cheated on you." She walked from the doorway. Her high heels clamping on the floor. Her hips were swaying at every movement she made. She stood about two feet away from Mitchie. "Because you're an ugly" She took a step. "pathetic," She took another step. "nerd." She was in her face now.

"Yvo-" I was cut off.

"Stuck-up whore." Mitchie stated simply.

"Fugly Dork." Yvonne snapped in her face.

"Slutty Pop star." Mitchie shouted in her face.

"Bitch." Yvonne replied. "I bet he wouldn't chose you if he had a choice."

"Ok. Shane which one is it going to be?"

"Also the one that's not chosen, there's no more seeing him. Got that nerd?"

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Skank."

**An: So we finally meet Yvonne. I need reviews. It makes me write faster. This chapter took me forever.**

**A couple of questions**

**This story is about 75 done. And when I do finish this do you guys want a sequel?**

**Do you guys want smitchie?**

**Should we have some Trevor coming? Keep in mind Mitchie is still dating him.**

**Dun-Dun-Dun. The next few chapters are gunna suck for you Smitchie Lovers. **


	23. The Tess Tyler Household

**An: No Smitchie. None What so ever. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Tess: She dosen't own anything except my pet brother Trevor, Tessa the minature poodle, and Jell-O the cloud.**

**..:Tess:..**

**Chapter 23**

**The Tess Tyler Residence**

I sat down on the couch my pink dell laptop was in my lap. Nobody was home but me, Tessa (my miniature poodle), and my pet brother Trevor. My mom was on tour and my Dad walked out on us about five years ago. (Where did you think Tj's "no good" single came from?)

I was on my video editor and I was editing the clips of the concert I went to with the Mitchie and Shane fiasco. I was surprised it wasn't all over the media. Nobody knew what they were saying. Nobody had a Japanese camera that could hear a pen drop. Also I was three seats from where everything went down. All I could think then was "Perfect."

This will teach Mitchie and Shane, and once the press finds out that Mitchie had a boyfriend.

I played the clip. What use to say "Look I came here to get over you." Was now "Look I came here to get you." I changed everything. I added and deleted syllables. I added words in from interviews, and from Mitchie's sleepover. I knew becoming "friends with her" would pay off. Now it played,

"MITCHIE!"

"Shane, I need you, I need you so much! Please!"

"Please just leave."

"Shane! I need you now!"

"One more time please leave."

"I came here to get you."

"I want you to leave more than anything else."

"I can't! Not here!"

"Leave."

"Just-please-"

"LEAVE!" And with that Mitchie runs out crying. Oh Mitchie! Wait until Hot tunes gets this! The leave-s were from when he was telling his band to leave him alone.

I was very proud of myself. It even flowed very well with the video.

"Oh TREVOR!" I yelled to upstairs. I heard footsteps running down.

* * *

**Any ideas for the next chapters? Please pm me or comment. You will get full credit.**


	24. Slutty McSlut Slut

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 24**

**Slutty McSlut Slut**

"_Yvo-" I cut off Shane._

"_Stuck-up whore." I stated true fact._

"_Fugly Dork." Sluty Skank snapped in my face._

"_Slutty Pop star." I shouted in her face._

"_Bitch." Yvonne replied. "I bet he wouldn't chose you if he had a choice."_

"_Ok. Shane which one is it going to be?"_

"_Also the one that's not chosen, there's no more seeing him. Got that nerd?"_

"_Don't be so sure of yourself, Skank."_

I was glaring at Slut. She was glaring at me. Shane had his mouth opened ready to answer are question. "Mr. Gray... it's the nurse" The nurse came in with only one knock. So many emotions swelled. I wanted to punch the slut. I wanted to scream at Shane. I wanted to cry. I wanted to...

The nurse came in and fumbled with his iv. She left. Slowly. Making sure that we weren't going to kill each other. I didn't blame her. I really wanted to kill Slutty McSlut...Slut. I knew she wanted to kill me too.

**..:Yvonne:..**

Ew. Ew. Ew. I hate hospitals. There so icky and full of dead sick people who are also alive. Shane was one of those icky people. He was the hottest icky dead sick people who are also alive I've ever seen. The nurse left. She was ugly and looked like that nerd, even though she was a really a blonde, but her dye job was terrible. Doesn't everyone have my hairstylist Raphael? I mean he only costs a reasonable 700 dollars. What's there problem? Oh that's right there poor! Ha-ha I so got them.

I waltzed over to Shane. Seductively as usual. I stood by his bedside. My arm rested on the bed's arm rest.

"So who's it going to be Shane?" Fugly nerd asked. I pinched where a bruise use to be on Shane's arm. He must have tripped or something.

I pinched his bruise.

"YVONNE!" He shrieked. Mitchie grabbed her bag.

"NO! NO! MITCHIE! It's a huge misunderstanding Yv-"

"Look I don't care what your excuse is, Shane. I'm sick of your games. I've moved on." She slammed the door. I smiled smugly (which by the way probably looked adorable on me).

Bye Bye Fugly Nerd

**An: Okay guys review. Please or no chapter. I'm sorry to be harsh.**


	25. Two things Shaney

**An: Awww! Thanks guys for reviewing. I loved Yvonne's Pov. She just babbles. Also huge author's note at the end. Anyway disclaimer timmmme! **

**Jason: She owns nothing but Trevor Tyler and...The plot.**

**Me: YAY!**

**Jason: Do I get my birdhouse?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 25**

**Two things Shaney**

What. Just. Happened? Yvonne pinched me. By the way,...WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT FOR? Mitchie walked out...I shouted Yvonne's name.

I had chosen Yvonne. Wonderful...another apology to Mitchie. Damn Hospital. When did I get out of here? How the hell am I going to explain to Mitchie?

I looked at my arm. There was freaking indentions from her nails. Nice.

"Yvonne! What's your problem?" I stared at her. That mind has nothing...at all. "You know what? I'm gunna go get her back." I began to get up but her hand pressed on my chest.

"Shaney...you can't." Shaney. Shaney. Why did she always call me Shaney? It irritated the crap out of me.

"Why?" I asked letting the anger fill my voice.

"Two things Shaney."

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"One you are in a hospital."

"Well...no shit." I said.

She paused. She pursed her red lips. Then, she held my face.

"Two...You chose me Shaney." I felt helpless in this bed. Yvonne was drop dead gorgeous. She had blonde curls, piercing turquoise eyes, an hourglass figure, and a nice ass. I was going to have a tough time with this.

"Yvonne." She smiled. "Get your hands off of me." She squealed as stamped her foot then, she stomped to the door.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS SHANE!"

"I'm sure I will."

"YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF ME!"

"Yes I have." I retorted. _Good. _I thought _she's gone._

I looked at the calendar. February twenty second. Really? I've only been here three days. It feels like it should have been a month. The nurse came in.

"The doctor should be coming today." She looked at me as if she wanted me to say something.

"...Woo Hoo?" She looked at me strangely. Then, she frowned and turned back to do whatever the hell she was doing to me.

"So make sure your lady friends don't come. We're not aloud to discuss Medical issues with them."

"...alright." She paused and looked up.

"Do you want me to say something else?" I asked hastily. She didn't answer. My head hit the pillow. What was I going to do?

**3 Hours Later**

I woke up. All the lights were off and I saw something curled up in the corner.

I realized...it was a girl.

**An: Alright guys. I may not be posting much for the next week. Especially not tomorrow. Because I'm going to go read BREAKING DAWN! I'm so excited. So I'm sorry guys but Twilight's my life and I have to read it. I might post something if I have an idea but don't expect too much.**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Alone with the BOX

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Trevor and the plot.**

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 26**

**All Alone with THE BOX**

Every time I walked in the hall.

Every time I went to class.

Every time I raised my hand.

There was that glare.

A glare that said

"I hate you," It would always say.

"I hate you simply because you broke Shane Gray's heart."

I walked down the halls friendless.

No Ginger.

No Trevor.

No Tess.

I sat at lunch by myself.

I sat in class by myself.

It was true. I was...

_Alone._

The word never seemed so harsh until today.

No Mom...she had backed out of my life (more like I shut her out).

No Dad...he was never one for issues. He just sat there and vegg as his daughter died inside.

No Shane...he was with Chelsea.

I, Mitchie Torres was all alone.

Nobody wanted me.

Nobody.

**xXx**

I went upstairs. I slammed the door and jumped on my bed. The purple comforter muffled my sobbing. Then a thought occurred to me.

Why don't I hide away from the world?

I climbed under my bed. It was dusty and tight but it was away from the real world. I moved my arm. I hit a box.

What was this? I pushed the box towards me. I scooted myself from underneath my bed. Then, I sat up Indian style. The box was right in front of me.

The box was all black. I gazed at it curiously. I turned it around a couple of times to see if I wrote anything on it.

Nothing.

Just

Black.

I frowned. My hands waited to open it. But would it leave painful sores?

I flinched at the thought.

I placed my fingertips on the box lid. I pulled it off the rest of the black frame.

It was the nothing related to Shane. At all.

Camp Rock Items

There was a bracelet that Peggy had given me.

Nail polish that Ella gave me.

A new notebook for my songs from Nate.

And.

Caitlyn's phone number.

...

...

...

...

The thought processed in my head.

...

Why hadn't I called her?

Oh yeah! Shane drama.

I grabbed the phone and began to dial the number.

Maybe I wasn't really as alone as I thought I was.

...

"Bahm Bahm Be da Baum Baum"

Her phone began Rhianna's Disturbia.

"I'm go-" The ring tone was cut short.

"Hey! Who issss this?" She hyperl-y spoke on the phone.

"Mitchie."

Click. I closed my phone.

All alone with a box full of memories.

**An: Review! Also for each chapter, I'm going to have review questions.**

**Here they are. **

**Who's point of view do you want it to be?**

**Why do you think Caitlyn hung up?**

**Also a prize!**

**The 90****th**** reviewer will get to make a cameo in the story. **

**The 100****th**** will get to become an important character in this story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! D**


	27. I giggled because I'm just so darn cute

**..:Yvonne:..**

**Chapter 27**

**I giggle because I'm just so darn cute!**

People say I'm a bitch.

People say I'm a whore.

People say I'm an airhead.

Well I'm not.

I just know how to get what I want.

Also, I sleep with not many men.

And I'm not air headed...

I walked down the mall looking perfect as usual. There should have been wind blowing to show how good I looked. Everyone stopped and stared at me.

Girls have envy.

Guys wanna do me.

I turned around into a shop window. Oh, wow...those shoes. Then I saw my reflection. I ruffled my blonde hair. It made me look tame and wild. I stood there in my white Hollister mini skirt and my navy tank that tied behind my neck.

I looked amazing. I smiled an award winning smile. Then, I giggled.

Because I'm just so darn cute...that's why!

I continued my stroll down the mall.

Everything was perfect.

And I controlled the mall...the world and everyone who lived in it.

Especially Shane.

**An: Alriteyyyy! The next few chapters are gunna be kind of short because we're going to see everyone's pov. Because let's just say I have something planned.**

**QUESTIONS!**

**Do you think Yvonne is self absorbed?**

**Would you go to the same extent that Yvonne did to have Shane?**

**Also...Do you want to hear Caitlyn's side of the story?**


	28. Helpless Little Shane

**..:Nate:..**

**Chapter 28**

**Helpless Little Shane**

**2 hours before Shane wakes up**

Mrs. Gray was pacing back and fourth. Back and fourth. Jason was playing solitaire on his ipod and was getting confused. He chunked his ipod across the room. Shane was STILL asleep. We could be in a Hurricane and he would STILL be asleep.

Jason went over and poked Shane. His ipod was shattered on the ground.

"Is he dead?"

"Dude the freaking heart monitor says otherwise."

"Oh so that's what that annoying sound was!"

"The annoying sound of our lead singer's heart? Nice one Jason."

"Whatever."

"Yeah. Whatever man." I rolled my eyes and sat back down in the armchair. I let my thoughts consume my mind. Then one stayed.

Where was Shane's Dad? Why wasn't he here? His only son was in the hospital. If he were my son...I'd be there. But really being Shane's Dad would be kind of creepy.

One I'm younger.

And two I'd be with his mother.

I shuddered.

Huh. Were his parents divorced? Funny. He never talked about it...

But I could tell underneath all that bad boy was a helpless little boy who wanna be loved.

...

...

...

That sounded really gay.

Whatever Shane's family's problems were, he sure didn't deal with them. He just kind of ignored it. I wonder...

...

...

...

I dozed off to sleep. I couldn't help dreaming what it was like when and if his parents divorced. All that was stuck in my mind was helpless little Shane.

...

...

...

I need help.

**An: Well...Well...Well. Another short chapter. Anyway question time.**

**Do you think Nate over thinks everything?**

**Is there anything that **_**has to happen**_** for you in this story?**

**REVIEW!**


	29. Some Best Friend

**..:Ginger:..**

**Chapter 29**

**Some Best Friend**

I hate Mitchie Torres! We were supposed to be best friends! We had friendship bracelets from second grade. SHE GAVE THEM TO ME!

We promised to tell each other everything.

I didn't even know she went to Camp Rock let alone dated SHANE GRAY!

I wanted to confront her...but I'm not a confrontational person. This was stupid. She was making this very difficult.

When I see Mitchie, I think of a vacant house. There but nobody's home.

Where was her mind?

Where was her heart?

Where was her soul?

I guess she'll never know how I _really feel._

xXx

**AN: HEY! Question time.**

**1.) What does Ginger mean by really feel?**

**Review. If you didn't review the last chapters GO REVIEW THEM! I demand you!**


	30. Let the phone ring

**..:Caitlyn:..**

**Chapter 30**

**Let the phone ring**

"Mitchie." The voice still rung in my ears...as long with the click. My hand had instinctively shut the phone.

I hung up on Mitchie. I've been waiting for her to call and text and be like "Hey! What's up? I miss camp don't you?" but no...she had to wait until now. Well damn. She brought it on herself. Not really but...

I hung up on Mitchie. I felt horrible about it but I had to. I've been dealing some..._feelings_...I have.

..

...

...

There not for her.

No. No way.

There for...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Shane.

I couldn't handle talking to her. I feel...EXTREMELY terrible but...I couldn't help it. Just the way he talks and moves and...and...I just couldn't help it.

I sat and looked up at the picture on the wall. There was me, Nate, Shane, Jason. and Ella. Shane had his arm around me. That's what sparked it.

I couldn't do it to Mitchie, let alone Nate. What was I going to do?

I grabbed my converse shoved them on and headed to the hospital.

xXx

**An: No questions. This is the end of the short chapters. I'll be writing soon. Review.**

**Remember **

**The 90th reviewer will get to make a cameo in the story. **

**The 100th will get to become an important character in this story. **

**REVIEEEEEW please!**


	31. Now You're just Yelling for no reason

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so shut up

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so shut up. Haha**

**..:Shane:..**

**Chapter 31**

**Now you're just yelling for no reason**

_I woke up. All the lights were off and I saw something curled up in the corner._

_I realized...it was a girl._

xXx

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Shane..." I turned on my lamp. She rubbed her eyes.

Then Caitlyn got up from the corner.

"Hey Caitlyn...What are you doing here? Nate's at his house..."

"I came here to see you..." She stared downwards. Her face was turning red.

"Oh Duh! Because I'm in a hospital. I'm such an idiot." I said. She stepped closer. What was this girl going to do? I hadn't really talked to her.

"You're not an idiot."

"...Um...alright if you don't think so..." I looked at her. She smiled. She was now next to my bedside. She seemed upset. "Are...you...okay?" I asked. She looked like she was going to pass out. Good thing she was at a hospital. HA-HA!

"Yeah I'm fine...Shane." She gawked at me.

"Cool." ...AWKWARD!

"Yeah...Shane...Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah...Why not?"

"Do you-Have you-Would you-"

"Well when you put it like that..."

"No that wasn't the question Shane!" The door flung open. Immediately I thought it was Yvonne, but when 'it' came closer...I knew exactly who it was.

"Hey Shane. Hey Caitlyn."

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hey..." I looked at 'it'. "Nate."

"What are you doing in the Hospital, Caitlyn?"

"Nothing I was just leaving."

"Oh. You are?" I asked. "I thought you said that you were going to as-"

"Oh yeah...Are you doing okay?" She turned around at the door and ask me.

"Well...my body's fine. I know you would want to know." Caitlyn's eyes were filled with terror.

"How do you know?" Caitlyn screamed. Nate turned around from my sight.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD YOU CARE ABOUT HIS BODY?!"

"BECAUSE! I'M WORRIED ABOUT HIM!"  
"WHY!"

"It was a joke, dude." But my voice was lost to the match of screams.

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! HE'S IN A HOSPITAL! MORON!"

"OH UNBELIEVABLE? REALLY? WHAT'S UNBELIEVABLE IS YOU ALONE IN A HOSPITAL ROOM WITH MY BEST FRIEND TAL-"

"Dude. I didn't know we were best friends. Thank you." I joked trying to cut the tension. It just built it.

"SHUT UP SHANE! YOU ARE PART OF THIS TOO!"

"No way dude. I wake up and she's on my couch."

"YOU WERE ON HIS COUCH?"

"Dude...now you're just screaming for no reason."

"SORRY SHANE YOU'RE RIGHT!"

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Your BFF forgives you."

"Shut the hell up." He laughingly said.

"...No."

"So what does that mean for us." She asked Nate.

"I'm sorry I was just overreacting again."

"It's ok..." She said. "I guess I should have had _your _**permission** to come down _**here**_." She sarcastically added.

"...Caitlyn...you make me sound like a controlling freak."

"MAYBE YOU ARE." Caitlyn screamed. _Oh snap_! I should have done the little snap thing to irritate Nate. He fired back at Caitlyn,

"THEN WHY ARE YOU WITH ME?"

"TO GET CLOSE TO SHANE" She covered her mouth trying to hide her gasp. Nate whispered,

"We're over Caitlyn."

"No, Nate I did-"

"I said...We're over Caitlyn."

She grabbed her bag and ran. The rubber scraping across the plastic floors made sound all the way down the hall. I sat there in silence. Oh God! This was going to eat away at me. Nate broke a vase of flowers and left.

I didn't trust him by himself...

xXx

**An: I leave you with too many questions ! Hehe. I had my 90****th**** reviewer WHEEE!**

**And it is drum roll**

_LylyOlyver4LyfeXD –Marissa_

**YAY! She will be having a cameo in an upcoming chapter.**

**Now the questions of the chapter**

_What did you think of the chapter?_

_Did you want Naitlyn to break up?_

_What do you thinks going to happen with Nate?_


	32. The return of the HOUSEHOLD APPLIANCES

AN: I don't own anything

**AN: I don't own anything. Also, no offense is intended and this is not how I feel on certain stereo types. This is Mitchie's feelings not mine. So don't kill me. I'm actually friends with tons of "emos". Also sorry for the hold up. Give me 135 reviews and I'll post the ending. **

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 32**

**The Return of the Appliances**

**-3 weeks after the Shaitlyn/Naitlyn incident-**

I didn't know when and if Shane got out of the hospital. I laid there during spring break. What was I going to do? It wasn't like I had friends. I kept hearing the words Tess said "What a loser." Every word was slow and pronounced, so I could hear every syllable. She would do everything in her power to treat at me like she did at camp. Everything seemed like déjà vu. The only difference was I didn't give a shit.

I guess you could say I turned emo or outcast. At lunch, I sat in the library. I wore all black. Everybody laughed when I walk by. Everybody mumbles as I left. I would be lucky to be emo. At least they have a crowd to tell how much they hate the world.

Yeah I was definitely an outcast.

I was so numb about school. I didn't learn anything. I didn't talk to anyone. It was a total waste of eight hours. I was all alone in the world.

When I got up today, I dressed to go to school was even at my bus stop when my mom called me and said "Do you want to go shopping?" I realized it was Spring Break. That meant "It's time to talk to Mitchie about personal things and make her feel like a bigger loser."

So I walked home dressed and my backpack on my back. I felt like such a dumb ass. Dumb ass...that was one of Shane's favorite words. It was always a reference to his band mates.

_Flashback_

_He looked at his phone. "Dumb ass" He breathed. His voice was irritated. _

"_Who was it?" I asked as we cuddled on the park bench. The trees were a bright green and the sun was blinding. We were wearing white wafer glasses. It was __**burning up. **__I couldn't remember a hotter day._ _ I looked up as he began to talk,_

"_Jason. He was like 'Oh I think we have an interview! Oh! No, we don't Nate just wants me to tell you that.' Then I hear 'JASON YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL HIM THAT!' So I hung up" He imitated their voices. I giggled._

"_You know what I miss?" He asked watching me thinking._

"_What?" I asked. I was hoping he was going to say me._

"_Camp" He smiled._

"_Me too." I smiled. "We were always together."_

"_Yeah it was great." He breathed reminiscing. Then his pants buzz._

"_Oh great Dumb asses are calling." _

_End of Flashback_

Now that I remember it. He was always the first to hang up. He was always the first to leave. He was always too busy for me.

I opened the front door.

"Where did you go?" She asked sternly.

"I went to the bus stop. I forgot about spring break." I was surprised to hear my own voice. That was the most I've said in a while. Usually it's just head nods.

"You wanna go shopping? You didn't answer on the phone..."

"Yeah...why not?" I asked. I really should have said no.

We walked into the outlet mall. There were the outrageous stores that the lowest price was 299 on a pair of pants that are originally a thousand. Then there are stores that I go to. Where a pair of pants is ten dollars and a shirt is four or five dollars.

I wear last season's outfits. I use to care a lot of what was in style now I just get what's black and feels comfortable. So far, I have sixteen pairs of black sweat suits.

We walked by a Hover outlet. All I could think was Shane is like a vacuum he sucks the life out of me and when I try to open him up, I get dust in my face. I shuddered the thought of household appliances. I turned away and made the mistake of looking at my mom. Who was watching my every moment. She looked startled when I turned to her. Her mood turned flustered as she thought of what to say.

"So-uh-um-How's Ginger?"

"Great." I mumbled as I lied. I hadn't spoke to her since the concert.

"Are you okay Mitchie? I mean you don't act like yourself ever since the concert."

"Perfectly fine."

"Mitchie...Shane's just a boy...you'll get ov-"

"MOM LET'S GO HOME!" I stormed to the parking lot.

It was a quiet drive home. I ran upstairs.

It seemed like forever since I touched that keyboard. I traced the outline. My fingers found the keys. My finger hit a note. My other fingers joined along. I was no longer in control of anything. My brain unlocked the song. My heart was numb. My voice did as it pleased.

"I've always been the kind of girl...That hid my face" There was a haze over every thing. Everything just felt right. I felt peace and hope. I felt...love. There was scent of a trees, water, and orange mint rushing in my nose. My fingers stopped. My voice cut off but it wasn't because of the memories. I felt someone in my room.

"Hello?" I called. "Hello?" Nobody answered me. I searched my room. Nobody was there.

My door was open.

**SUSPENSE! Alright guys review. I'm going to go get A little bit longer. YAY! See you later!**


	33. Name Games

**xXx**

**..:Mitchie:..**

**Chapter 33**

**Name Games**

"Mitchie! We need to talk!" The voice boomed. At first, I thought it was thunder. It had been raining all day.

I walked out of my doorway to see my mom doing laundry. When we made eye contact, she shook her head and said monotone "Go talk to your father"

"Mom I'm-"

"GO TALK TO YOUR FATHER!" Terror replaced my blood in every vein. I saw my father with one leg horizontal over his other leg.

"Yeah...Dad."

"Mitchie. You got a 'F'."

"In what?" I said monotone.

"Science."

"Do you know what that means?" I sighed and nodded.

"I'm not going to Camp Rock." Good. I don't need to spend summer with people who hate me and memories of Shane.

"No begging. No pleading. No nothing."

"Got it Dad. I can't make it up right?"

"Right." Excellent.

"Oh and by the way...there was a letter in the mail."

"A letter?" I asked cocking one eyebrow.

"A letter." It was addressed to Miss Mitchie Torres. It had no return address. I opened it up.

xXx

"**Shane**,

I would like to thank you for screwing up my entire sophomore year. I would also like to thank you for making me miserable the entire time.

Thank you, for feeling I wasn't good enough...ever.

Thank you, for being an ass and cheating on me.

Thank you, for making everything painful to look at.

Thank you, for making me shut out everyone and everything.

Thank you, for the fucking flashbacks every time I thought about camp.

Thank you, for four fucking months I couldn't pick up the guitar, keyboard, or sing.

Shane, Thanks for being an asshole, self-absorbed, cheating, rich, deep, Asshole.

Thank you for everything.

You know what I hate about you.

Everything.

Every fucking little thing.

I hate the way you talk.

I hate the way you walk.

I hate the way you joke.

I hate the way you smile.

I hate the way you look when you sing.

I hate when you really get into it.

I hate the way you look at me when I say something.

I hate the way you sing to me.

I hate the way you write songs about me.

I hate the way you dress.

I hate the way your hair parts.

I hate the way you trip over solid ground.

I hate your imperfections

I hate your perfections.

I hate everything about you

I would love to tell you to Go to Hell. And I will.

**Go to Hell, Shane fucking Gray.**

_**Mitchie**_

P.S. I hope you and your skank are happy.

P.S.S. I was thinking of you in English I wrote this. Thanks for that too.

**S**elfish asshole

**H**ating you for life

**A**lways disappointing me

**N**o going back to you

**E**rratic Boy"

xXx

Shane. I wanted to rip it up. It was the same exact note that I had written less than a month ago. It felt like a lifetime ago. I almost threw the note. Then, I heard something rattle. I looked in the envelope and saw another note.

xXx

"**Mitchie**,

I would like to thank you for being the best thing that's ever happened.

Thank you, for feeling, I wasn't good enough and I'm not.

Thank you, for being there to give me a second chance at the hospital.

Thank you, for making me happy for a while.

Thank you, for making me shut out everyone and everything. I needed time by myself.

Thank you, for the flashbacks every time I thought about camp. I wanted to think about you. Camp was the best...because of you.

Thank you, for five months I couldn't pick up the guitar, keyboard, or sing without thinking of you. I was so relieved that I could find a way to talk to you.

Mitchie, I'd love to thank you for everything.

You know what I love about you.

Everything.

Every fucking little thing.

I love the way you talk.

I love the way you walk.

I love the way you joke.

I love the way you smile.

I love the way you look when you sing.

I love when you really get into it.

I love the way you look at me when I say something.

I love the way you sing to me.

I love the way you blush.

I love the way you dress.

I love the way your bangs look.

I love the way you look when you have flour in your hair.

I love your imperfections

I love your perfections.

I love everything about you

I would love to tell you to I love you. And I will.

**I love you Mitchie fucking Torres.**

**Shane**

P.S. Me and my Skank are not happy. I haven't seen her.

P.P.S. I wrote this at the hospital at two in the morning.

**M**ost Beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

**I**ntelligent. I'm so glad to (use to) have someone with more intelligence than a breadstick or lip-gloss.

**T**alented. Don't let anybody else tell you any different.**  
**

**C**reative. Your songs...they are like a window to your soul.**  
**

**H**ell. All I've been through since you left.**  
**

**I**mportant. Even if I never see, hear, talk, or get a hate note, from you again. You are the most important girl I have ever met.

**E**xit that door, If you want to see me."

xXx

My feet carried me. My dad smiled and shook his head.

"Go get 'em Girl!" He said with a fist in the air.

"Dad..." I moaned.

"I knew."

"I figured you did." I smirked.

"Also...you didn't get a F in science. I had to find a reason to get you down here."

"IS SHE GOING?!" My mom called from the laundry room.

"Your Mom knew too. That's why she took you shopping."

"Thanks..." I walked to the door hesitantly. I tried to think of what I would say when I saw his face.

When I smelled him.

When he said something.

How was I going to tell him?

What was I going to chose?

Be miserable without him or turn a blind eye to him cheating on me?

I saw Shane leaning on the house. He was in his black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black pleader jacket. He smiled. I half-smiled. What was I going to do?

"Why hello Miss Mitchie..." He said trying to be cheerful.

"Hello Shane." I said. I breathe in and out. Calm Mitchie.

"Doesn't have the same ring." I smiled with no teeth showing.

"I'm sorry Mitchie."

"Oh. Yeah. Like I haven't heard, you say that before.

"Mitchie. I really am."

"I can't handle being with you." I said. My voice seemed to make everything freeze.

"I can't handle being with out you." He replied watching my reaction. His eyes studied my features, from my forehead to my lips.

"Don't use my words." My forehead was creased.

"Okay." He looked like he had given up. So I decided to give him some hope because...I don't know what I want right now.

"Do you really love me?" I smirked. I let my face lighten up.  
"No, Mitchie."

He said seriously. I believed him. My face fell. "I wrote that for dramatic effect." His tone lightened. He smirked. "Of course I love you Mitchie. If you want me I could go all High School Musical about it and start singing and dancing." I just stared at him in misbelief. Then He jumped up.

"Oh I love Mitchie Torres." He swung around and did jazz hands. "I love-I love- **WHITE GUY RAP TIME!**" He created a beat box.

"Yo**-Yo-YO I love this girl named Mitchie. She ain't bitchy. She doesn't make me itchy**." He scratched himself and then pointed to a ditch "**I don't wanna throw myself in the ditch-ie.**" At the same time, he was doing jazz squares. Sloppy ones I add. Then He twirled. He ran off then jumped over the bushes and ran to a puddle.

"Hold up. I can see my reflection perfectly. Damn my hair looks good." He sang in the beat of Bet on it. "It's Mitchie who makes me want to BET ON IT!"

Then he stopped and sang , for real this time.

"Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah" The words sent chills down my spine...as it always did. The lyrics seemed to be more real than it did on the dock. He looked so gorgeous. I wanted to spend every day with him but if I did, I couldn't trust him. I would have to put up a wall guard my heart. How could I put a wall there when he was already there?

"You found me, Shane. Don't try to lose me."

"I wasn't. Believe me."

"I still don't believe that you really love me."

"I just made a complete DUMB ASS out of myself. I went all Troy Bolton for you. I even did a fuc-" I smiled. He was so hot when he was mad but this could go on any longer.

"Hey Shane." I frowned.

"What" he whined. He looked flustered. His cheeks were bright pink from all his running, singing, and dancing.

"Leave."

"Just one more chance! Please Mitchie. I love you."

He threw the phrase at me again. I wanted it to mean nothing but I knew he was pouring his heart out on my yard.

He was so close the smell of wilderness and his orange mint gum. He smelled like cologne...better than cologne. He smelled like Shane. His face was torn in sadness. I could see tears in the creases of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry I've been gone. I...I...I couldn't handle not seeing you coming to see you just one more time." He looked at me pleading. I wanted to take him back.

"Please Mitchie. Do you forgive me? I'm not leaving you. Connect three doesn't leave until next December nineteenth. It's March fifteenth. That's nine months and four days. Then you can let me go." Why did it have to be on his terms?

"Shane...I'd love to...but...I don't know if I can." My voice begun to get choky. "Just leave now." He looked at me one last time. He looked like he was trying to change my emotion

"Alright Mitchie." He had begun to walk off. His head down. The words were dripping in sadness. He wasn't trying to make me change my mind. He was letting me keep my decision.

"I understand. You have every right to tell me. I just hope you are happy. Stay happy for me all right? Or not for me for yo- HOLY SHIT A BUSH!" He tripped over our bush. My mind was set I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

I ran and jumped on him.

"I forgive you."

"WHAT? No. No. Mitchie leave me, okay? You deserve more than me. Just go while you can."

"Cut the crap Shane. You want me. I want you. I wanted you to trip."

"You have issues."

"The main one is you."

"Yeah I can see that." Then he turned me over and kissed me. The kissing was the most urgent kiss. All the tension in my body was broken. I wanted to melt...as corny as that sounded. He held me as tight as he could. I was expecting to hear a snap from my bones but it felt passionate, even though there was circulation being cut off. I could barely breathe. If I died, I would die the happiest person ever. I held him closer. Nothing in the world mattered.

Nothing.

Then, my parents cleared their throats. Then I got up. Shane got up...and slipped right back down.

"Shane." I held out my hand

"No Mitchie! I can do this myself...on second thought..." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down. Then, he kissed me again. This one was more tender. We broke apart from the kiss.

"Shane..."

"Yes."

"My parents are going to kill you and...You've got a leaf in your hair."

"Cool. I'll start a trend. Next thing you know everyone is going to have leaves."

"Shut up and kiss me again."

"No problem." His lips came nearer and nearer to my face then he put his muddy filled hand in my mouth.

"Mud pie, Mitchie." I pushed him off with little success and he got off as I spit mud.

"That was disgusting."

"Good. I wanted to do something unexpected."

"Me too..." I held a ball of mud.  
"If you aim for my hair, I swear Mitchie. I will-"

"Your hair won't be the only thing." I smiled. He ran down the street and I followed him.

"COME GIVE ME A KISS SHANE!"

"NO WAY!"

We ran into the sunset

...boulevard.

I smiled. Shane and I were together as it should be. There wasn't anything that could go wrong. Well, yeah there was but it didn't matter right now. For now, Shane and I were running and acting immature. I love this. This moment could replay over and over again and over again, and I would never get tired of it. He grabbed my hands and kissed my cheek.

"Come here Muddy Mitchie."

"Alright Sandy Shane."

"Doesn't have the same ring." We both said.

"I know what does!" I said excited.

"Shity Shane."

"Thanks Mitch! How can I repay you?"

"By kissing me...and not anything else."

"If you insist." Our lips became one. Then, he pulled away.

"I love you. Don't forget it Mitchie." He said. It made me want to laugh. He was being so serious. It wasn't like him. I bit my muddy lip. I took the time to memorize this moment. The trees were a bright green. Everything was blooming and bright. Everything was new and alive. Spring, just like what it did to the trees, did it to our relationship. Our relationship was going through a rebirth. I finally spoke after letting the setting and the words sink in.

"I won't. I love you too." I said to him for the first time.

I smiled and He smiled before his lips joined mine.

**xXx**

**The End**

**xXx**

**..:Tess:..**

**Did you really think it was over?**

**Nothing is over until I say it is**

I remembered, He came downstairs. He watched the video as his heart broke into many of pieces. Now, What was so great about this girl? She is a nerd, she smiles like a chipmunk, and her fashion taste is HIDEOUS. Anyway, at the end, he got up and he stomped upstairs. Aww poor baby! Mitchie's a nerdy little whore! GET OVER IT!

I pressed the button and off it went. Today Perez Hilton. Tomorrow, hot tunes.

**Tess Tyler owns **_**each**_** and **_**every **_**one of **_**you.**_

**xXx**

**Me: IT'S OVER! Wow. I hope the ending wasn't too corny.**

**Peggy: I wasn't even in it.**

**Me: So sad.**

**ANYWAY! I will be writing a sequel. It will be multiple povs. (Also, 90****th**** & 100****th**** reviewer you will get to be in the sequel. I will pm you about your role)**

**REVIEW!**


	34. x L Y I N G x G A M E S x

ALRIGHT GUYS

ALRIGHT GUYS!

GUESS WHAT?

The sequel is

**..x. L Y I N G .x. G A M E S .x..**

DUN-DUN-DUN

Alright. SO here is the trailer.

**xXx**

**(Love bug by the Jonas Brothers plays) **

**When they thought they had it perfect**

_Shows montage of Shane and Mitchie _

_Kissing & dancing in the rain._

**When they thought everything was going to be drama free**

_Flashes Tess, Nate, Ginger, Yvonne, and Trevor_

_All with their arms crossed_

**They had their promises**

_Mitchie: You have to write me a song._

_Shane: Done I wrote fifteen plus a bonus track_

**(Music Stops) **

**Just when he thought it was all covered up**

_Nate: Shane had __**sex**__ with Yvonne._

**(Sorry by the Jonas Brothers begins)**

**Some relationships end**

_Mitchie walks away from Shane crying._

_Jason and Ella wave goodbye_

_Mr. Torres and Mrs. Torres fight_

**Some relationships begin**

_Nate kisses Mitchie._

**And words are spread**

_Flashes to Tess pressing send on her computer_

**Friendships are broken**

_Shane shoves Nate_

**Bands may fall apart**

_Three boys close the door on the recording studio_

**Find out what happens in the sequel to **

**X N A M E x G A M E S X**

**Alright guys review and tell me what you think.**

**I have already written up to Chapter 4.**

**So review and I will post soon.**


End file.
